<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tis the Season! by Skyisthelimit112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003773">Tis the Season!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyisthelimit112/pseuds/Skyisthelimit112'>Skyisthelimit112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baker Dany, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Advent 2020, No Angst, No Plot, Single Dad Jon, Val (minor), get your tooth brush, its still 2020 i dont have the capacity for angst anymore, like lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyisthelimit112/pseuds/Skyisthelimit112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany raised an eyebrow in an eerily similar manner as her father.</p><p>The six-year-old crumbled. “My friend said she could bring her aunt here today. They should be here any minute.”</p><p>Dany screwed her brows in confusion before comprehension dawned. “Lyanna Stark, are you setting your dad up on a  <em>date</em>?” </p><p>--<br/>For Jonerys Advent 2020, day 10</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tis the Season!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas!</p><p>Not only is this my first fic in, like, years, it's also my first Jonerys fic! Please be gentle! Like I said, it's been forever since I've written anything, but it's 2020 and Christmas and I felt like I needed to contribute to the effort end this year on a bright note. </p><p>Of course, it's also been so long that I've forgotten how carried away I can get. This got a lot longer than I was planning, so I'm breaking it into two parts. Finale will be up next week! </p><p>Fair warning: May cause cavities. Like the tags say, I had no capacity for angst at the end of 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Please, daddy, <em>please</em>?” A little raven-haired girl tugged on her father’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Lyanna…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been <em>forever</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The older man with the same dark curls as his daughter arched an eyebrow. “You were just there two days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, daddy. Two <em>whole days</em>,” Lyanna said, completely serious, “That’s <em>so</em> long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ly, normally you go there just once a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s almost <em>Christmas</em>, daddy! And Dany promised she’d bake things <em>just</em> for Christmas the next time we visited! And for Ghost!” Laying by her feet, a large white huskie popped his head up at the sound of his name.  The girl gave him a good scratch behind his ear, and he affectionately licked her hand in response, causing her to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“She was most likely under the assumption that we wouldn’t visit until next week,” her father pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna sighed. If daddy was going to be difficult…</p><p> </p><p>She ducked her chin, raised her eye brows just the right amount, and looked up at her father with wide, gray eyes the exact same shade as her father’s. Her classic puppy-look. “<em>Please</em> daddy? I’ll think of it as a Christmas gift…<em>please?</em>” She made her voice thick on the last word, and willed her eyes to get teary. Ghost let out a small whine, laying his head back on the ground and covering his startlingly red eyes with his paws.</p><p> </p><p>Jon sighed. He hadn’t the slightest idea who taught his daughter that, but whoever had should congratulate him or herself on making his life ten times more difficult.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Ly. But only because it is Christmas. Too many pastries are unhealthy.”</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna squealed loud enough to make his ears ring and Ghost let out another whine as she launched herself at him. Though she only stood as high as his stomach, she could jump like a frog and thus managed to get her little arms around his neck. He caught her easily, tucking his arm under her rear and maneuvering her so that her legs straddled his side, a position he used to carry her in when she was a baby.</p><p> </p><p>She pecked his cheek. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!”</p><p> </p><p>Jon shook his head. “Will you at least tell me why you are so adamant about going to the bakery today?”</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna shrugged carefully. “I’m just really excited for the Christmas goodies!” she chirped, “Plus I haven’t had Dany’s pan o’ chocolate – “</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pain au chocolat,</em>” he corrected automatically.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “No, pan o’ chocolate. I haven’t had it for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon found himself shaking his head again at his daughter’s antics. He wondered, at times, where his half of her genes were being locked up and held prisoner. No one else would agree - with her dark, curly hair and those trademark Stark-gray eyes, people often remarked she looked a carbon copy of himself, although her heart-shaped face and light dusting of freckles were all from her mother. But in terms of personality, she was just so different from him. Still, then she’d say something or look a certain way and he’d have no doubt that she was his little girl.</p><p> </p><p>His everything.</p><p> </p><p>Jon held his daughter close and kissed her wild hair. Lyanna smiled and nestled herself into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too, Lyanna. You’re my entire world, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna smiled wistfully. <em>And that’s exactly why I’m doing this daddy. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“<em>Danyyyy</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>A petite young woman, up to her elbows in flour, looked up with surprise as a hyper little girl burst through her kitchen doors. Her quiet father was immediately on her tail, looking exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Lyanna, you shouldn’t just barge back here,” he berated, gently stopping her with a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“But Dany said I could come back to the kitchens whenever I wanted,” Lyanna pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Dany quickly wiped her hands and arms with a wet dish rag and approached the two surprise visitors.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Jon,” she assured, “I did tell her she’s welcome back here. I just wasn’t expecting her today.” Kneeling, she smiled and opened her arms for Lyanna to jump into, which the girl immediately did. “Hey, pumpkin. What are you doing here? Normally you only come on Thursdays.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to visit today,” Lyanna shrugged, “It’s almost Christmas, Dany!”</p><p> </p><p>Dany grinned. “It sure is. I’m making a batch of super special Christmas cookies right now, in fact. Want to help me decorate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes yes yes!” Lyanna squealed, eyes shining with delight. “Can we make Christmas tree cookies and candy cane cookies and reindeer cookies and –“</p><p> </p><p>“Woah there, squirt,” Dany chuckled, “We’ll see what we have to work with, okay?” She turned to look at her father. “Would you like to join us, Jon?”</p><p> </p><p>The small girl answered for him before he even had a chance to open his mouth. “Oh no, daddy has to go back out front to pick out sweets for this week!”</p><p> </p><p>Jon furrowed his brow. “But we just bought a batch last Thursday, Ly.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Welllll, </em>I <em>might </em>have accidentally thrown them at Uncle Edd when we were playing the other day,” she stated innocently. Dany almost laughed. One of Lyanna’s favorite pastime, unfortunately for the poor bloke, was teasing her dad’s friend, who she knew often babysat for the firefighter when he had the odd late night or weekend shift. However, from his few visits to the bakery, Dany had a feeling the grumpy man wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>Jon knew this as well, and cleared his throat to prevent a grin from breaking out on his face. “Fine. But don’t give Daenerys too much trouble, Ly. And don’t get in the habit of wasting food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, daddy. Now shoo!” she waved her father out, causing both eyebrows to lift. Lyanna, seeing his expression, added sweetly, “Love you, daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon shook his head but obeyed and left the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the doors stopped swinging, Dany looked at the girl in her arms. “Now, what was that all about, young lady? Why so eager to get your dad to the front of the store? Normally you beg him to bake something with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. “It’s just decorating this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany raised an eyebrow in an eerily similar manner as her father.</p><p> </p><p>The six-year-old crumbled. “My friend said she could bring her aunt here today. They should be here any minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany screwed her brows in confusion before comprehension dawned. “Lyanna Stark, are you setting your dad up on a <em>date</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl grinned.</p><p> </p><p>All Dany could do was blink. Part of her, a large part, wanted to break out in laughter. But in another part of her, her stomach sank.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Simply because she was currently sporting a <em>major</em> crush on a certain, single, hot dad.</p><p> </p><p>Very hot.</p><p> </p><p>Jon was probably one of the most attractive men Dany had ever met. She had admitted that from first sight. Not terribly tall but still about a head taller than her, with broad shoulders and narrow hips, and dark, storm gray eyes that radiated mystery mixed with quiet strength and security. He almost always wore dark colors, but even with the thick, warm clothes of winter, Dany never failed to notice his well-defined, chiseled muscles and <em>superb </em>ass. In the beginning, though, her attraction hadn’t grown into anything because of his outward impression of broodiness and aloofness, although he was always polite. Still, even then she could see the love and care with which he interacted with Lyanna, who had quickly moved up and into her heart before Dany had even met Jon.</p><p> </p><p>When Lyanna’s trips to the bakery became regular, she began to see Jon more often, and have more, though stunted, conversations with him. Slowly, she realized that he was a very intelligent, interesting, and kind man, just awkward and not very socially adept. He certainly could be broody, but had a soft and warm side that unfailingly emerged whenever Lyanna was involved. Eventually, they became more comfortable around each other, and their conversations became more relaxed and fluid. He stopped being so serious all the time around her, and soon enough he was smiling at her for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Bye-bye Dany.</p><p> </p><p>“Dany? Are you okay?” Lyanna tugged lightly on a lock of hair to get her attention back.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking herself out of the memories, she grinned. “Yeah, pumpkin. Just…surprised. Does your dad <em>know</em> you’re looking for dates for him?”</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna giggled. “Of course not, silly. Daddy doesn’t date.  But he <em>should</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why do you think so, Lyanna?” she asked softly, though she had an inkling of what the answer was going to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy doesn’t know it, but he’s lonely. And…” Lyanna looked down shyly, “I…I want a mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany’s heart broke for the little girl. She knew that her mother tragically died almost immediately after Lyanna’s birth from pregnancy complications, which was almost unheard of these days. Jon was raising her wonderfully, but every girl yearned for a mother’s touch. She, in particular, would know.</p><p> </p><p>Hugging her closer, Dany bumped their foreheads together. “I’m sorry sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, will you help me?” Lyanna asked, looking hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated. “Well, I’m not exactly sure what I can do…”</p><p> </p><p>“You can help me make sure the two of them actually spend time together!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…”</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna pulled out the puppy-look again. The six year old made a mental note to be careful – using it twice in one day was risky. She didn’t want anyone to become immune.</p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, Dany surrendered. “Alright, alright,” she laughed, before winking, “Using my own tricks against me, you little traitor. Didn’t I teach you that to use on your <em>dad</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna grinned wide. “And it’s worked <em>great</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany laughed harder. “Naughty girl. Are you sure Santa’s going to visit you this year?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he is. Daddy says I’m an <em>angel</em>,” she blinked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>The woman shook her head, still chuckling.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jon stood in front of the bakery’s cashier, ordering the usual assortment of breads, cookies, and pastries, though he made sure not to get as much. He didn’t want to encourage wasteful behavior, even if it was funny. But it <em>was</em> Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>As he was finishing his purchase, the bells above the door chimed, signaling another’s entrance. Jon paid no mind, until he heard a young voice call out, “Ly?”</p><p> </p><p>The door to the kitchens burst open as his daughter came running out. “Aly! You came!” Jon watched as she darted across the store to come to a halt in front of her friend and the woman who had come with her.</p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his brows and approached Lyanna from behind. “Is this the real reason why you wanted to come to the bakery today, Ly?”</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>He almost rolled his eyes. “You should have just said so.”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged and turned back to her friend. “So, Aly, who’s this?” she asked, almost too slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Alysanne grinned knowingly, before introducing everyone. “This is my aunt, Val. Aunt Val, this is my friend, Lyanna, and her dad, Mr. Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>Aly’s aunt was a slender woman of medium height, with long honey blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She gave a welcoming smile and crouched to greet Lyanna before straightening and holding a hand out to Jon. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Val Spearman. Aly has told me a lot about your daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon shook her hand formally. “Jon Stark,” was all he said.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna nearly rolled her eyes at her father’s antisocial antics. She hoped Dany would come out soon.</p><p> </p><p>As if reading her thoughts, the baker strolled out at that exact moment, wiping her hands on her apron. “Is this the friend you were telling me about, Lyanna?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” Lyanna chirped, “Aly, Miss Val, this is Dany. She owns this bakery and makes really <em>yummy</em> things!”</p><p> </p><p>Dany chuckled and patted the girl’s curly haired head. “Thanks, Ly-Ly.” She grinned at the other woman. “Daenerys Targaryen,” she introduced herself, “Lyanna’s a regular customer. She comes every week without fail and somehow managed to worm her way into my good graces, probably just to get more cookies.” She poked the giggling girl’s nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see why,” Val remarked, “It smells wonderful in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she replied politely. “I was just about to have Lyanna help me make some Christmas cookies. Would you and Aly like to join?”</p><p> </p><p>Aly squealed in excitement. “Ooh, can we, can we please?” she begged her aunt.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why not, if Daenerys doesn’t mind, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could use all the help I could get,” Dany grinned, turning to the stoic man beside her. “That includes you, Jon Stark.” She elbowed him lightly.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth, but Dany wouldn’t hear it. “Nope. Nuh-uh. No protests. Your daughter is going to help, her friend is going to help, her friend’s aunt is going to help, and you will help. It’s time to get you into the Christmas spirit.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon gave her a helpless look that only caused her grin to widen. “Now, now. Don’t be a Grinch. You know you want to help.” With that she grabbed his bicep and dragged him to the kitchens, calling “Let’s go everyone!” over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna grinned. Dany was doing a great job.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Look, daddy, I made Rudolph!” Lyanna held up cookie cut in the shape of a reindeer. It had overly large green eyes, candy striped antlers, and a distorted red circle on its nose.</p><p> </p><p>Jon smiled warmly, “That looks great, Ly.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you make, Aly?” she asked her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I made Frosty!” The other girl declared proudly, which Dany and Val made a point to “ooh” and “aah” over. “How about you, Aunt Val?”</p><p> </p><p>“I made a Christmas tree,” Val said simply. The three girls turned to the baker. “What about you, Dan—” She fell mute in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Dany rubbed her hands sheepishly as they gawked over her creations.</p><p> </p><p>“Snowflakes!” Lyanna and Aly softly gasped in delight.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Handcut </em>snowflake cakes,” Val corrected softly in admiration. While they had been decorating cookies, Dany had been working with a layered sheet of cake she had baked and stacked earlier. In the time it had taken them to decorate a couple cookies, Dany had individually cut out five different snowflake shapes, drizzled a white chocolate covering over them, and sprinkled sugar crystals and icy blue glitter over each.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a baker, and the reason why the boys at the station have been making fun of me for pounds I’ve been gaining in the last few months,” Jon grinned, reaching over to swipe one of the smaller cakes and pop it into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Dany exclaimed in outrage. “They need to be chilled!”</p><p> </p><p>Jon just smirked, sucking the partially-hardened chocolate off his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Dany glared, before reaching for a tube of icing and pointing it menacingly at the man.</p><p> </p><p>He held his hands up, backing away slightly. “Woah, Daenerys, let’s not be rash.”</p><p> </p><p>She only grinned devilishly before lunging forward to squeeze a line of white icing over his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna and Aly clapped their hands over their mouths, watching for Jon’s reaction while giggling behind their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Dany only laughed as he narrowed his eyes, teasing, “Eat <em>that</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Her laughing stopped abruptly when, before she knew it, he grabbed a tube of red icing and squirted a dollop onto her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Ly, it looks like Rudolph is visiting early this year,” he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna stifled more giggles behind her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Think you’re so funny, mister?” she jabbed forward with her icing again. He put his hand up to block, diverting most of the icing to his hand, but she still managed to get some on his chin. “Looks like Rudolph isn’t the only one visiting early, <em>Santa</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at her, before remembering his icing covered hand. His smirk returned as he slowly reached forward. Dany’s eyes went wide as she realized where his hand was aiming. “Don’t you dare…” she growled menacingly, taking a step back. He held her gaze as he stepped closer in response. She continued to back away from him as he continued to follow, their eyes daring each other try it, before she finally squealed and turned to make a break for it.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, he lunged forward, grabbed her waist, pulled her back against his chest…and rubbed his icing-covered hand into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She shrieked in outrage. “Not the hair, you jerk!”</p><p> </p><p>He merely laughed, the vibrations against her back sending shivers down her spine in spite of her anger.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only ‘getting in to the Christmas spirit,’ Daenerys, as you suggested,” he said lowly into her ear, his deep, northern brogue bringing her to the verge of melting into a pool of Targaryen-goo.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…daddy? Dany? Are you okay?” Lyanna and Aly were watching them with innocent fascination while Val was giving them a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>Dany jerked away from him, blushing furiously. “We’re fine, pumpkin. Your father was just being very naughty. I know for a fact Santa won’t be bringing him any presents this year.”</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna laughed. “Of course he won’t. Grown-ups don’t get presents from Santa. That’s silly.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany blinked in exaggerated confusion. “But <em>I</em> got a present from Santa last Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>The two little girls in the kitchen gasped. “You <em>did</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” the baker chirped, eyes twinkling, “I’m pretty sure he ate almost half the cookies in the store too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Daenerys, maybe that’s why he visited you. Couldn’t resist your cookies,” Val said, playing along.</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe he just doesn’t consider you an adult,” Jon piped, earning himself a stink-eye. Dany reached for a nearby wet towel and threw it at him. He caught it easily, but couldn’t prevent its end from whipping into his shirt with a <em>splat</em>. “I rest my case,” he said simply, still grinning.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “You can wipe yourself off with that. Go ahead and keep decorating, girls. I’m just going to step upstairs and rinse my hair out.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded obediently, but Lyanna <em>had</em> to ask. “Dany, what did Santa bring you last year?”</p><p> </p><p>The violet-eyed baker smiled mischievously and bent at the knees to tap the girl’s nose. “That, pumpkin, is a secret,” she told her, before cheerfully exiting the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>A silence fell over the four left behind and Lyanna held back a groan, watching as her father wiped off the icing without uttering a word, an awkwardness settling into the air. She had almost forgotten the whole point of why she’d dragged her daddy here in the first place, but with Dany gone for the moment, she had <em>no</em> idea how she was going to get her Daddy to like Val.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, her <em>bestest</em> friend Aly came to her rescue. “Mr. Jon, did you know my aunt just got a new puppy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no I didn’t,” Jon said simply as he threw the wash cloth into the laundry hamper he knew Daenerys kept in the corner of the kitchens.</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna almost sighed, but pressed on. “That’s awesome! Could you show us pictures, Miss Val?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” the woman complied, pulling out her phone. She swiped through several images of a small chocolate-colored puppy in various states of play and snuggles. “I just adopted him a couple weeks ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s so cute!” Lyanna squealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Val lets me train him,” Aly said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, and you’re making the classes hardly necessary, but we should probably keep at them anyway,” Val joked, winking at Jon. Lyanna perked at the gesture, however was disappointed to see that her Daddy hadn’t even seen it, still looking through the photos with mild curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we can join them, Daddy!” she suggested. Her father looked at her with some bemusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re going to make Ghost jealous, Ly,” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>“He can come, too, but he’s already a good boy, he doesn’t need training,” Lyanna replied promptly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Aly piped, face indignant, “Wally is a good boy too!”</p><p> </p><p>Her aunt patted her shoulder placatingly, “They just mean Wally’s still a little young, which he is, Aly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, maybe not training sessions then,” Lyanna said, a little desperately, “but maybe we can take them on a walk together? Please, Daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can figure out some time for you to play with your friend and their puppy, Ly,” he ruffled her hair affectionately, but dismissively, causing Lyanna to huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we go back to decorating these cookies?” Val suggested, to which Aly and her father complied to easily enough. Lyanna bit her lip and dejectedly started frosting a snowman. Who knew it would be so hard getting her Daddy on a date?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>kidding. </em>That’s adorable!” Dany’s friend, Margaery, squealed the next morning during their biweekly, girls-only, boozy brunch.</p><p> </p><p>“And a little sad,” Missandei added over her apple cider mimosa, smirking, “when your six year-old has to be the one to get dates for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dany frowned over her own drink, swirling the cinnamon stick a little gloomily, a stark contrast to all the glittery, colorful holiday cheer surrounding them at their usual café. “I’m sure Jon could get dates if he wanted,” she defended, “Lyanna’s just taken matters into her own hands, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean he could get <em>you</em> on a date anytime he wanted,” Marg winked, causing the silver haired woman to blush. “Honestly, Dany, you should just stop pining over him and ask him out.”</p><p> </p><p>Her frown deepened. “I don’t <em>pine</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Both other girls snorted. “Sure. It’s not like you haven’t brought him up every brunch for the last year or anything,” Missy drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and it’s not like you haven’t talked about his ass so much I could probably draw it, even though I’ve never even actually seen the guy,” Marg winked, “Just face it. You want him, you want his baby, and you want to <em>have</em> his babies.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marg!” Dany exclaimed, mortified, while Missy just laughed. “You guys are terrible,” she murmured, “Besides, there’s not much point in me asking him now, is there? His daughter has her own pick.”</p><p> </p><p>Missy grasped her hand sympathetically. “Lyanna loves you, Dany. And she’s six – she doesn’t <em>actually</em> understand the concept of dating or relationships. I wouldn’t count yourself out just because a six-year-old picked her best friend’s aunt as her first romance suggestion.”</p><p> </p><p>The baker shook her head. “She might not know about relationships, but she wants a mother. And clearly she would rather have Val as a mom than me,” she said sadly before finishing her drink in a long gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“She probably just doesn’t register you as a romantic candidate for her dad,” Margaery said, causing Dany to wince and mutter, “thanks.” “No, I mean, how can she know she wants this Val as a mom when she’s never met her?”</p><p> </p><p>The silver-blonde perked slightly at that. “Yeah…I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>“And in the end, it’s ultimately Jon’s choice, right? Just ask him out!” Missy encouraged. “No better time like the holidays!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dany chewed at her lip. “I don’t know, guys. My holidays are already shaping up to be pathetic enough. I don’t think I’d like to add rejection to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know he’d reject you? You won’t unless you try!”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if he <em>does</em>?” Dany whined.</p><p> </p><p>Marg rolled her eyes. “I can’t listen to this. It’s like high school all over again, and I hate teenagers. Dany, just ask the man out on a date, for God’s sake. You’re a grown ass woman and despite already owning three cats like a crazy cat lady at the ripe age of twenty-seven, you’re a total catch.”</p><p> </p><p>“And then maybe we can talk about something <em>other </em>than Jon at these brunches. Even Grey is tired of hearing of him,” added Missy.</p><p> </p><p>Dany looked at her incredulously. “I don’t even talk to Grey about him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but you whine to <em>me</em> about him and I, in turn, whine to Grey about you whining to me about him,” she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Marg gagged. “Ugh, you married couples, sharing everything and all that nonsense. It’s nauseating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I don’t share everything. I don’t share how I <em>also</em> could probably draw Jon’s ass at this point. No need to give my husband a complex,” Missandei laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Dany just banged her head on the table, groaning, “You both are the <em>worst</em>.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“Please, Dany? <em>Please?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Dany rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I <em>really</em> shouldn’t have taught you those puppy eyes. Ly-Ly, I don’t even have a dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you said you walk Drogon sometimes!” the six-year-old persisted, hopping slightly on her feet in the middle of the kitchens the following Thursday. She was alone – before, when both Daddy and Uncle Edd were busy, she’d stay with Grandpa Ned instead, but Lyanna never really like Aunt Catelyn very much. She didn’t like how she talked to her Daddy. So after Uncle Rickon had moved away to college, she asked her Daddy if she could stay at the bakery instead.</p><p> </p><p>By that point, Jon had known Dany pretty well. He had still been a little reluctant, worried about imposing, but Dany had assured that she was always welcome and that she was happy to keep an eye on Lyanna in the kitchens.</p><p> </p><p>Tyene, one of her assistant bakers, laughed at the girl’s statement as she was kneading some dough. “I’m sorry, what? You walk your cat?”</p><p> </p><p>Dany frowned, placing her hands on her hips defensively. “Only in the winter! I usually let Drogon roam outside as he pleases, but when it’s cold I don’t want him to risk accidentally freezing to death because he didn’t come home soon enough. But if I keep him cooped up inside he gets antsy and bites and scratches at everything!”</p><p> </p><p>The pretty brunette shook her head. “No offense, boss, but you take crazy cat lady to the next level.”</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna clapped her hands together, bringing attention back to her begging. “It’s perfect. You and Drogon, me and Daddy and Ghost, and Aly and Miss Val and Wally! We can all go on a walk together, and then Daddy and Miss Val can fall in love!”</p><p> </p><p>Dany’s heart gave a pang, and she didn’t miss the pitying look Tyene threw her way.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I could even arrange that, Lyanna. Wouldn’t your dad get suspicious?”</p><p> </p><p>The little girl shook her head, dark curls bouncing. “Aly already said she’d bring Miss Val and Wally to the park tomorrow after school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why don’t you just ask your dad to do the same?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because we don’t usually bring Ghost to the park! We usually go on hikes and stuff. But if I say I really want to meet Drogon…”</p><p> </p><p>In the end, the puppy eyes did her in. She sighed, “Alright, I’ll play along.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>thank you thank you</em>, Miss Dany!” she hugged her tight around waist, then grabbed her hand and tried to tug her out to the front. “Come on, Daddy will be here any minute!”</p><p> </p><p>Dany reluctantly followed, though not before throwing a sharp glance at Tyene, who quickly wiped the pitying look off her face and went back to her diligent kneading. The double doors swung wildly behind her as they passed through, just in time for Jon to enter the shop. He gave her a warm smile when he saw her, making her stomach flip.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy!” Lyanna greeted, taking a running leap into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi sweetheart. Did you have a good afternoon with Daenerys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” she then made her eyes wide, willing them to look at innocent as possible. “Daddy, guess what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What what?” he chuckled, bouncing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Dany and her kitties go on walks together! Just like you, me, and Ghost!”</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys almost groaned as Jon gave her the same amused quizzical look that Tyene had given her earlier. “Just one of them,” she mumbled. He already knew she had three.</p><p> </p><p>Jon couldn’t help but cough a laugh, and the amusement didn’t fade as the baker explained why. “Your cat sounds as…<em>unique</em> as you,” he remarked.</p><p> </p><p>She pouted adorably. “Excuse you. What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>He just shook his head. In his arms, his daughter tugged a lock of hair that was not included in the bun he typically kept the top half of his hair in while he was working. “Daddy, can we go on a walk together? I want to meet Drogon! Please?”</p><p> </p><p>She held off on <em>the look</em>, but was ready to pull it out, unsure of what his response would be. To her delight, he shrugged and said, “Sure, if that’s okay with Daenerys.”</p><p> </p><p>They both looked at her in askance with almost identical gray eyes. She gave a strained smile back. “Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay! Let’s do tomorrow after school!” Lyanna exclaimed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Does that work for you?” Jon asked, and she nodded. “Where should we go?”</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna stared imploringly at her, and Daenerys knew this was where she was supposed to pipe in. “How about the park?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Let’s do the park!” the girl enthusiastically agreed before Jon could say a word. He looked at his daughter with bemusement, but didn’t object. The girl then started chattering away, updating her father on everything that happened that day. Dany gazed at them both, feeling longing building up in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is going to be one hell of a Christmas.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So, you and the hot baker are going on a date, huh? Finally!” his cousin, whom he regarded as a brother, cheered, clapping him on the shoulder as they shared beers on his couch after Lyanna had been tucked into bed. “Although, I have to say, it’s a <em>little</em> sad that your six-year-old daughter had to ask for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon frowned, crossing his arms defensively. “It’s not a date. Lyanna just wants to walk our pets together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, it’s the first time you two have a planned rendez-vous <em>outside</em> of the bakery, right? I’ll take what progress I can get. Watching you pine over her was getting painful.” Robb winked cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t <em>pine</em>,” he muttered, taking a sip of his beer moodily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I don’t blame you. She’s hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon scowled, causing Robb to raise his hands defensively. “It’s the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you didn’t disagree with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course not. From the moment he first met Daenerys when she first moved to town about a year ago, he has been struck by her beauty. With her ethereal silver blonde hair, striking violet eyes, and petite but perfectly curved body, Jon would have had to be a fool not to notice. But Jon never had his cousin’s ease with beautiful woman. Ygritte had been his only girlfriend, and after she died, he had been too focused and overwhelmed with raising Lyanna to really date much.</p><p> </p><p>So he had been content to act his usual and not even attempt to woo Daenerys. All of his cousins would have called his usual ‘broody’, or even ‘taciturn,’ but Jon had always just been a man of few words. Couple that with general introversion and what his cousin Arya liked to call his “social ineptness”, he guessed he could come off as pretty closed off. But he was fine with that. He was perfectly happy with Lyanna as the only girl in his life. He had always considered dating and relationships almost too much work, and although his mother was dead and he never knew his father, Lyanna was the only family he needed. Or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lyanna had fallen in love with the bakery, and then the baker herself. He couldn’t blame her. Daenerys was more than just a pretty woman. She was bright and genuine and unique, and was wonderful with children, especially Lyanna. She was a terrific baker, and her shop soon became one of the most wildly successful independently owned businesses in their big little town. Everyone had fallen under her spell, including himself. Her stubborn but tactful teasing soon had him loosening his guard, and before Jon knew it for the first time in six years his was considering asking someone out.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem was he had no idea how to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Which amused his annoying womanizer cousin to no end.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>are</em> going to ask her on a real date, aren’t you? This little park get-together is the perfect opportunity.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon shrugged. He had already been teased enough about his ineptness with the fairer sex.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, it’s Christmas time! No better time of year. In fact, you could ask her to Dad’s Christmas eve party.”</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired man didn’t answer, but stared at his beer bottle thoughtfully. After knowing him his whole life, though, Robb could read him like a book. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you? Do it!” He elbowed him encouragingly. “And then maybe after finally getting laid again, you’ll relax some. You remember where everything goes, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon stood up suddenly. “Alright, bye Robb. See you next week.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s been years, so if you want any tips…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Out</em>.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next afternoon was a beautiful day for the park, with the sun shining bright. The first snows had yet to start, but Jon knew it was only a matter of time, with how precipitously the temperature had been dropping the last few days. He had double checked that Lyanna was bundled adequately in her little powder blue parka, grey mittens, and snow white hat as they headed out the door, and then he made sure to get a picture with her and Ghost, which was quite the task given that his daughter had been practically vibrating with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>They still reached the park with time to spare, but Dany had still managed to beat them to the agreed upon meeting point. She was also a vision herself, in a bright red pea coat and black hat, both striking against her light hair, which were braided into low loose pigtails. By her side, sniffing around while harnessed to a leash, was the promised black cat Drogon.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, Daddy, look! He’s got a Christmas sweater on!” Lyanna pointed out, grinning ear to ear. The feline indeed had on a small red reindeer sweater. “He’s so so <em>so</em> cute, Dany!”</p><p> </p><p>The baker grinned, ruffling her hair. “Why thank you! It was worth the world war three to get it on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly how much fight could a ten pound animal put up?” Jon quipped, smirking.</p><p> </p><p> Dany punched him in the shoulder. “Shut up. My friend made this as a present. She’d be happy to make one for Ghost, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Err…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, could she? Ghost would look so cute, too!” Lyanna exclaimed, clapping her hands together.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing, pumpkin.” Dany booped her nose, causing her to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Jon threw a sympathetic, but resigned look at the canine, whose head drooped in practical understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“He <em>is</em> already very handsome, though,” Dany remarked, admiring the white huskie. Ghost’s head perked back up, tail starting to wag, knowing pets were coming. She gave him a vigorous scratch behind the ear, which he leaned into in bliss, tongue rolling out to the side as he panted. “Whose a good boy?” she cooed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ghost is the best boy!” Lyanna piped, joining in on the scratches before hugging the medium-large dog tightly around the neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t disagree,” Jon grinned, giving his faithful friend a pat on the head. He was just about to suggest the start down the path down to the small lake at the center of the park, when he noticed that his daughter was turning her head this way and that, as if looking for something. “Lyanna? Is there something the matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh nope! Not at all, Daddy!” she smiled. “Why do you ask?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It just looks like –”</p><p> </p><p>“Lyanna!” a familiar and childish voice called. Turning around, Jon saw Alysanne and her aunt walking up to the group, a small brown dog trotting eagerly at their feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Aly! Wow, <em>what </em>a surprise! You came to the park today <em>too</em>? And hi, Miss Val!” Lyanna exclaimed in a strange tone.</p><p> </p><p>Jon raised a brow suspiciously. The small girl only blinked innocently at him. He sighed, and let it drop. “Hello, Alysanne, Val,” he greeted.</p><p> </p><p>Dany did the same, waving half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Jon, Lyanna, Daenerys. It’s nice to see you again,” Val replied. “Lovely day, isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It is!” Lyanna grinned conspiratorially at her friend, who returned the gesture. “This is great! We can all go for a walk together!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lyanna, they may be on their way home. You shouldn’t presume- ”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, Mr. Jon, we just got here too!” said his daughter’s friend. “Walking together sounds like a great idea!”</p><p> </p><p>The adults just looked at each other helplessly, and shrugged.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a terribly large park, but did expand a good couple of miles. There were patches of woods, trees all bare for the winter season, and like much of the landscape of the town, was quite hilly. The small lake at the center was at the bottom of a valley, and often froze almost completely solid deep in the winter season, allowing ice skating. Even without the snow and ice, though, the trail that wrapped around it was lined with sparkling Christmas lights, making for a pretty sight.</p><p> </p><p>Dany and Val chit chatted as they walked down, Jon mostly silent, to the children’s exasperation. Val of course was very intrigued to find Dany walking a cat, so Dany tirelessly justified it again.</p><p> </p><p>“My other cats are fine though. Indoor pets through and through.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have other cats?” the blond asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Two – Rhaegal and Viserion, named after my brothers,” Dany replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Drogon named after?” Val asked.</p><p> </p><p>Oddly, though, the question caused Dany to blush, sparking Jon’s curiosity. “Well, uh, I had a stuffed doll named Drogon as a kid. It was my favorite, and when Drogon was the first cat I adopted, it was the only name I could think of. As you can, I’m not very creative when it comes to naming things.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had a stuffed doll named Drogon?” Jon asked, causing Dany to blush deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a stuffed dragon, okay? And I couldn’t pronounce ‘dragon’ right when I was a kid, so ‘Drogon,’” she finally admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Jon couldn’t help it. He barked in laughter, so loud it made Lyanna and Aly look at him curiously and Dany glare, although her stomach fluttered at the deep, rich sound.</p><p> </p><p>“And that was the only name you could come up with as an adult for your cat?”</p><p> </p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to shake his head, still chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what about you? ‘Ghost’ for a white dog? Very original. And don’t try to tell me Lyanna named him, because I know for a fact that he’s been with you for longer than six years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s a great name!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but you have no room to go judging my naming skills,” she wagged a finger at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll judge what I want, thanks. You didn’t exactly go redeeming yourself with your next two cat names – Your brothers? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“You named Lyanna after your mother! Again, no room to talk!”</p><p> </p><p>Jon shrugged, and open his mouth in rebuttal, when he was suddenly pitched forward, almost falling unceremoniously to the ground before catching his balance. “<em>Agh</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The young Wally, who had been constantly sprinting this way and that as much as his leash would allow, had managed to zip around and between Jon’s legs, wrapping the leash around them. Jon hopped around from leg to leg for a while, trying to get himself untangled, while Val apologized as she tried to help.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry Jon. He’s still got a lot of training to do…”</p><p> </p><p>Jon waved her off, finally managing to get himself out of the entanglement.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I’m impressed how well behaved your Ghost is. How long did it take to train him?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon only shrugged, making Lyanna nearly roll her eyes. By this point, they had almost reached the pond, cresting over the last hill that would slope into it. She wished her Daddy would just <em>talk</em> to Miss Val, like he did Dany.</p><p> </p><p>“Ghost trained in the army with Daddy, before I was born,” she provided.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? That’s amazing,” Dany remarked, Val nodding. “What was he trained for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Detecting bombs,” Jon replied, tapping his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Ghost really was normally a very good boy. Calm, intelligent, well manner, a perfect dog really to have around kids. He was trained in the desert though, and like Jon had been out of the service for a long while. His one weakness, therefore, was…</p><p> </p><p>“Squirrel!” Alysanne suddenly exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>The dog suddenly shot off, barking. Drogon hissed and leapt out of the way, but also gave chase. Wally tried to as well, but he was on a fixed-length leash, being a younger dog.  The leashes the other two were on, however, were both expandable, and so before either owner could react and tug their pets back, the lines tangled together and pulled them <em>both</em> forward. Jon’s much larger body knocked into Dany’s, and…</p><p> </p><p>Down the hill they went.</p><p> </p><p>Dany yelped as she rolled, arm almost popping out of the shoulder before she let go of the leash handle. Thankfully, she came to a stop just before taking an unwanted dip into the undoubtedly frigid lake; however, before she could get her bearings, Jon rolled in as well, his quick reflexes preventing him from crushing her beneath him, but still coming to a stop on top of her, his arms holding him up as he hovered, breathing hard. Dany found herself cocooned in his shadow, violet gaze locked on his, his warmth radiating through his winter coat and hers, spreading to her toes. They stared at each other breathlessly for a minute, and Dany couldn’t help flicking her gaze back and forth between his steely eyes and his full lips, which appeared to be growing impossibly closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! Dany!” the somewhat distant but familiar voice effectively breaking them out of their reverie. Jon quickly rolled off of her but away from the lake. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them stood, awkwardly brushing themselves off. Dany threw a look around and saw both Ghost and Drogon to the side, sitting side by side, calm as can be, heads cocked, leashes sprawled on the browning grass next to them.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, trying to clear the lightheadedness that had nothing to do with the tumble, and bent to grab her troublemaker, picking him up and carefully untangling the lines. “We’re fine!” she called up to their abandoned party, looking up at them. The girls were watching them in concern, but Dany had to avert her eyes from Val, who she could tell even from this distance was looking at them knowingly. She started to make her way back up to the hill to rejoin them, when she felt a warm and gentle but firm grip wrap around her free wrist, tugging her to turn back around.</p><p> </p><p>She saw Jon, leash back in hand, looking oddly flustered. “Um, Daenerys?”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t help but smile at him. “You know, you <em>can</em> call me Dany. After nearly rolling me like dough, I’d say we’re close enough.”</p><p> </p><p>She was tickled to see a slight tinge of pink enter his cheeks. “I didn’t want to presume.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. “Trust me, that’s the last thing I would think. <em>Everyone</em> calls me Dany, Jon, including your daughter. You might want to ask her some tips on taking social cues.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Fine. Dany, do you, uh,” he fidgeted, “Are you free Christmas eve?”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart started palpitating behind her ribs. <em>Was he?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Sadly, yes,” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“My uncle is having a Christmas party. Would you like to come? Lyanna would love to see you there.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dany couldn’t help but deflate a little. So he wasn’t asking her out. Still, the idea of spending Christmas eve with more company than her three cats, much as she loved them, sounded wonderful. “I’d love to.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, sending her stomach flipping again and filling her with a warmth that reminded her of his strong, hard body hovering over hers not moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m in so much trouble.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>